Millions of people around the world must track their blood sugar levels and other indicators to insure that the body is in a state of homeostasis. These people often carry a portable testing kit to test their blood sugar levels throughout the day. Such a testing kit often includes a variety of separate components that must be carried and maintained. The lack of unity between the components of the testing kit usually results in the user carrying a backpack, bag, fanny pack or other type of carrying unit to hold the separate components of the testing kit. Carrying such a bag or pack often presents a problem for the user. For example, many public events and venues prevent a user from entering with a bag or pack, or they are frowned upon, and/or go against a social norm. In addition, carrying such a bag or pack is often inconvenient for the user to handle. Such a bag or pack can also be easily misplaced or damaged.
Another problem with using a known testing kit with a variety of separate components is that these kits often require multiple hands-on steps that are unnecessary, inefficient, and unsanitary. For a diabetic that needs to test his blood sugar levels numerous times throughout a day, blood glucose analysis involves several steps that require handling several different test kit components. For example, a conventional testing method involves the user opening a testing case, opening a test strip holder, removing a single test strip from the test strip holder, removing a separate blood glucose meter from the case, inserting the single test strip into the blood glucose meter, which causes the meter to turn on, removing the separate lancet device from the testing case, loading a lancet in the lancet device, retrieving a separate alcohol swab or other cleaning agent, removing the packaging from the swab and applying the swab to the tissue area where the blood sample will be drawn, releasing the loaded lancet, pricking the tissue area with the lancet to draw the blood sample, applying the blood sample onto the test strip, and waiting for the blood glucose meter to yield a result. If a swab or cleaning agent is not available, a user may alternatively wash the tissue area with soap and water until the area is adequately cleaned.
As one can see, these steps require the physical handling of multiple devices, and components, each of which creates unnecessary inconvenience and possible sources of contamination in the process. Moreover, the process is drawn out and conspicuous, especially if the user must do it in a public or semi-public environment. Accordingly, there is a need for improved devices, systems, and methods in the areas of fluid sample testing including, but not limited to, aspects of time, easiness of use, conspicuousness, cleanliness, and accuracy, and implementations of the present disclosure are directed to this and other considerations.